


The Truth Behind the Lie

by carolelained



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolelained/pseuds/carolelained
Summary: Young Mulder and Krycek before the X Files





	The Truth Behind the Lie

The Truth Behind the Lie

By CarolelaineD

Sometimes I really hate the life I have, I'm seventeen and am in love with my best friend of many years. Fox had never known the extent of my true feelings for him, he'd run a mile if he knew I were gay and also madly in love with him.

"Alex..."

"Sorry Fox I was miles away."

"Are you still coming over to my place later?"

"Yeah, I guess so, just so long as your parents don't start moaning at me again!"

I would swear that his parents resent me for something or other, maybe they just saw me as a bad influence upon their precious son. It was either that or the amount of time we spent together, he'd always preferred to be with me rather than them.

"Alex I'll sort it out with them I promise, also I've got that new Queen album for us to listen too."

"Yeah okay, I'll come over around seven if you want?"

"Yeah that's great, oh and Alex..."

"What?"

"My parents are out tonight anyway, so just try and not worry so much."

"I'll try, I just don't think they'll like you spending more time with me."

"Seven Alex, just be there."

I left the dinner and made my way home, or should I say hell as that would be more accurate. Well at least my father’s truck wasn't on the driveway and that was a good sign, maybe I could go a whole day without him threatening me or hitting me.

My father was nothing more than a selfish drunken bastard, he also hated the fact that I'd try to stand up to him sometimes. My mother was in the kitchen cooking the dinner as usual at this time, I had to admit that she was a good cook and I loved her cooking too.

"Alexi are you staying in for dinner?"

"Yeah Mom."

"Good go and wash up as it'll be ready soon."

"Okay, where's Dad?"

"He just got called out and won't be back for a while, you really have to stop defending me Alexi and look out for yourself."

"I'll be fine Mom."

With that I left her and went upstairs to wash, I'd always preferred it when it was just the two of us together. Well my father must be sober if he were in the tow truck and on a job, when he was drunk he claimed my mother was far too soft on me.

Soon I was washed and sat at the kitchen table, it was then that my Mom placed a plate of hot lasagne in front of me.

"Are you staying in tonight Alexi?"

"I'm going over to see Fox at seven, maybe listen to some music and catch up on our homework."

"Good, make sure you keep up with your studies. How's Fox anyway, we don't seem to see that much of him lately?"

"He doesn't like Dad, Fox knows that he hits me and it makes him angry."

"You've always had a good friend there, make sure you take care of Fox and appreciate the true friend you have."

We'd finished eating just as my father pulled up, so much for hoping I would get to avoid him today. I got up and grabbed my jacket, I'd just made it as far as the door when he walked in.

Great I could tell by his face that he was pissed off and in a bad mood, I knew as usual I'd be the one to suffer yet again.

XXXXXXXXXX

I soon left the diner just after Alex, however it wasn't long before I had company once more.

"Hi Fox."

"What's up Emma?"

Emma was one of the local girls that always hung out at the diner, she was attractive and also extremely popular. I had to admit that I liked her a lot and were interested, however I hardly ever got to see her when I were alone.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit? I heard you say that your parents are out for the night."

"Sorry I've already made plans with Alex, maybe we could meet up some other time..."

"You don't need him all the time Fox, I'm sure you'd have more fun with me."

"He's my best friend Emma, no way am I planning on ditching him."

"I could always come back with you now, I could even be gone before Alex arrives."

"Fine whatever, we can't go back for at least another hour though."

"How come, I thought that we could just go back now."

"My parents are still at home right now."

"Fine I've got an idea, come on Fox let's go."

"Great now where are we going?"

Emma never even replied and I were left with no choice but to follow her, soon I found myself outside her house.

"Wait here for me Fox will you, I promise I'll only be a few minutes?"

"Yeah okay five minutes, any longer than that Emma and I'll be gone."

I just sat there on the wall outside and waited for her, a couple of minutes later she came running fast towards me.

"Come on Fox, get moving..."

It wasn't hard for me to catch her up as I were a fast runner myself and did it daily, however once around the corner she pulled out a full unopened bottle of strong vodka.

Once we reached my house I waited until my parents left, it was only then that I let myself and Emma inside. First, I grabbed a couple of large glasses and we headed towards my own room, I made sure I filled the glasses up and make the most of our time together.

Great we were two horny drunk teenagers, also the vodka was going down rather fast now and the bed looked appealing with her sat on it.

I decided to get up and put my new album on as a distraction, I then turned the volume as loud as it would go. I thought that I'd be okay for time right now, I had at least another two hours before Alex would be here.

It wasn't that long before the vodka had gone and we were left with an empty bottle, also we were both on the bed and most of our clothes had gone too.

It also wasn't that long before I had my tongue deep down her throat either, I knew where this was leading and just let it run its course as I wanted it as much as Emma.

I felt so light headed and really happy, so out of it I'd forgotten all about Alex coming over. I believe it was understandable as she had the most talented and amazing mouth, especially when she had it wrapped around my erection.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where do you think you're going Alexi?"

"Out..."

"I asked you where you're going!"

"Out, I'm seventeen now and can go out by myself."

I knew that I would piss him off with my answers, not that I gave a shit as I were past caring what he thought.

"You can get your ass back here and help your mother clean the kitchen, then I might think about allowing you out."

"Fine whatever..."

Soon I was back inside the kitchen and washing up the dinner pots, my father on the other hand was busy getting drunk in front of the television as usual.

I did everything that was asked of me and more, however what I did was for my mother and not that miserable bastard. I just prayed he'd drink himself unconscious, as then at least I 'd know my mother were safe.

Once done, I grabbed my jacket and walked back through the living room. My father was sprawled out with plenty of cans within his reach, it actually looked like he'd already fallen asleep so this would be easy.

Nothing ever went my way I'd swear, so much for the quick exit I'd hoped for. As I moved past him he jumped up and were on his feet in seconds, maybe he'd just been pretending so I'd let my guard down.

"You have one hell of a smart mouth on you Alexi, however you need to learn to keep it shut in my presence."

"Or what, are you just going to hit me again as always?"

Shit suddenly he had his hand tight around my throat, it was then that I also found myself slammed against the nearest wall.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that or even answer me back, not if you know what's good for you."

"You can go to hell..."

Within seconds his fist connected with my stomach, I then just slid to the floor as he let go of me. The bastard the just casually walked out of the room like nothing had happened, I then heard every step and him enter his own bedroom.

I knew it wasn't safe for me to stay here right now, my stomach was in agony and I wanted to throw up everything I'd just ate. I knew I'd feel a little better if I could just go and see Fox, once there I'd also be safe.

The driveway was empty of cars so that were good, at least I now knew Fox was home alone. I really couldn't deal with his parents right now, I always had to answer twenty questions as they always wanted to know everything I'd done.

I knocked on the front door and waited, however Fox had the music way too loud and probably wouldn't even hear me anyway. Fox had always told me to just walk in if his parents were out, so I opened the door and made my way towards his bedroom.

I knocked on the door out of courtesy and opened it, no way on earth where I expected the scene that was in front of me right now. I started to back away so I could leave, shit it was at that moment I realized Fox had seen me enter and was watching me.

XXXXXXXXXX

Great now I felt like a right bastard, here I were getting off and had forgotten all about Alex coming over. Also, he was supposed to be my best friend, yet I knew at seventeen he hadn't even so much as made out with a girl.

Suddenly that thought gave me an idea, it was worth a try as Emma was usually game for anything. It also wasn't like we were dating or anything either, it was purely just sex and fun between the two of us and nothing more.

"Alex stay there will you?"

"I'll go Fox. look I'm really sorry that I interrupted you both."

"Alex, I said stay there and I meant it, Emma move will you..."

I pushed Emma off me and whispered something to her, I knew by her response that she liked the idea and was up for it. I then got to my feet and went over to Alex before he bolted, once there I pushed him further into the room.

"Fox don't, I can just wait outside while you both dress."

"Actually, I think you're the one overdressed Alex, look just relax and let me and Emma take care of you."

"I'm okay and can come back later..."

"I said you're staying, I invited you over and want you here."

I put my arms around Alex's chest and held him tight, it was then that Emma dropped to her knees in front of him.

"You'll enjoy this, I want you to be happy Alex and just go with it."

"Fox please it's not what I want, your drunk and I just want to leave here."

I watched as Emma unfastened Alex's jeans, she then took out his flaccid cock and held it. Alex tried so hard to free himself and that just made me more determined, it was then that I felt his body go lax as he gave up.

"Just relax and feel what she does to you, I promise it will feel fantastic Alex and you know I'd never hurt you."

"Fox..."

Alex kept repeating my name and I just ignored him, all I wanted was for him to feel pleasure for a change. Alex was my friend and had been for years, yet the only hands he felt upon him where those of his father.

"Fox I'm trying everything here and he's not getting hard at all!"

"Pull his pants right down and play with his balls or something, I'm sure that will work and might feel more relaxed."

I realized my own mistake when it was too late to move, I now had his naked ass pressed against my own erection and it was reacting to him. I heard Alex's breathing change as he tensed up and came within seconds, all I felt now where the shudders as he started to cry.

Alex had never cried like this in all the years I'd known him, suddenly I realized just what a bastard I were making him do that.

"Fox..."

"Can it wait Emma as he's upset?"

"He's also bleeding too!"

"Shit were you too rough with him or bite him?"

"No of course I didn't."

I managed to move Alex over and onto my bed, after that I started removing all his clothes so I could check him out.

XXXXXXXXXX

I felt really sick and confused with what had just happened, also for some unknown reason Fox were trying to undress me. God, I had to stop him before he got any further, I also had to get the hell out of here too before I started crying once more.

"Fox what the hell are you doing, don't you think you've humiliated me enough already?"

"I swear that was never the intention Alex, look you're bleeding and I need to know if he's hit you again."

"What? just leave me the fuck alone all of you..."

"Alex don't play dumb with me, has your father hit you? Look just answer as I'm trying to help, that or I'll just strip you myself and check."

"Fine, look just give me a minute then and I'll show you."

I managed to stand and pull my boxers back up, at least I didn't feel quite as exposed now. I then pulled off my jacket and tee shirt, it was the look on their faces that said it all and I never even had to say anything.

"Shit Alex, he's perhaps damaged your kidneys or even broke a rib or two."

"Drop it Fox as I'm not going to hospital. look I promise that I'll be okay."

"Fine have it your way for now, I'll get you an ice pack and you can stay here tonight.

"Fox, I swear I'll be..."

"I'm not arguing, you're staying and that's final."

With that Fox left the room to get the ice pack, I then noticed Emma soon dressed and followed him out. Apparently she had to be back home soon, preferably before her parents returned and found her hungover.

As for me I just sat huddled up and pathetic on Fox's bed, shit it wasn't even long before I were bawling like a fuckin baby. I knew that I had to get out of here and fast, Fox was the last person on earth I wanted to see me like this.

A few deep breaths and I attempted to move, I grabbed my tee shirt and started to put it on the best I could despite the pain. It was then that I felt it as it was suddenly ripped from my hands, I looked up to see Fox stood over me.

"Alex you're not leaving, hell I've known you for years and never seen you this bad before."

Fox pushed me back down on the bed, he then placed the ice pack against my bruised stomach and held it there.

"Alex talk to me."

"Shit what the hell do you expect me to say, look Fox I'm really sorry that I ruined your evening with Emma."

"Alex I were the one that invited you over, I should be the one to apologize for getting drunk and forgetting about you."

"Look it doesn't matter so forget it."

"Yes, it does matter Alex, you're my best friend and I humiliated you in the worst way possible."

"You were drunk Fox."

"Yeah well I'm sober now and can't use that as an excuse for my behaviour, especially when you needed a friend looking at the state of you."

"I'll be fine."

"Alex, he went further than he has in the past, so why did he hit you this time anyway?"

"Fox, he has never needs a reason, look I answered him back and he punched me."

"There must be something else, you've never been this afraid of him in the past when he hit you."

"He grabbed me by the throat and then punched me, I freaked out and thought he were going to kill me this time."

Suddenly I started sobbing once more as Fox stood watching me, my whole world felt like it was falling apart around me right now. It was then that Fox had me tight in his arms, he lay down on the bed with me holding me close to his warm body.

This was my fantasy and would have been a dream come true, well apart from the fact Fox were my best friend and also straight.

XXXXXXXXXX

It felt so good holding Alex in my arms like this, we'd always been really close growing up over the years. In all that time this was the lowest I'd ever seen Alex, I loved him like a brother and refused to let him go back there to that bastard.

I knew at the end of the day it was his mother that worried him, Alex would do anything to protect her from his father. It was at that point I realized he'd fallen asleep in my arms, I kissed him on the cheek as I heard the knock at the door.

I had to admit that it was a struggle moving without waking him, at least I finally made it to the door before the person attempted to knock again.

I made sure I looked reasonably presentable before I opened the door, it turned out to be the last person I expected to show up here at my house.

"What do you want Dimitri?"

"My son, I take it he's here with you."

"He's asleep right now, not that I'd let you anywhere near him."

"I don't want to see him, it's because of that little bastard that my wife's left me."

"Yeah right blame your fuckin son why not, I suppose it has nothing to do with that temper of yours..."

"Watch that mouth of yours lad, maybe you should stop listening to all the stories he feeds you."

"You bastard, his bruises are far from made up."

"Look just tell him his mother will be staying with his Aunt Pauline, also you can tell him that he's no longer welcome in my home either."

"Well at least he won't have to be your punching bag anymore, is there anything else as I have things to do?"

"Yeah that's all, well apart from all the bags in my car."

"What bags?"

"Alexis clothes and stuff."

"You really don't give a shit about him do you!"

"No, he's been nothing but a pain since birth. Alexi always had to be centre of attention, I truly lost my wife the day that little bastard was born."

"Shit you were jealous of a fuckin baby, he'll be far better off here with me now."

"I'll leave the bags here as I've nothing more to say."

I watched as Dimitri Krycek drove off, it was only then that I moved and collected the bags. Once back inside I put the bags in my bedroom, I'd also have to let my parents know that we had a new house guest staying for the foreseeable future.

Alex meant everything to me and there was no way I'd kick him out no matter what, also my parents would be going away in a couple of days anyway.

I went back over to the bed and watched Alex, he hadn't even moved since I left him to go answer the door. I soon stripped back down to my boxers, I then slowly slid back into the warm bed behind him.

At first I thought I'd disturbed him and he'd woke up, yet all he did was move even closer to me and carry on sleeping. I'd let him sleep for now anyway as that was what he needed right now, I'd be able to give him the news in the morning and that was soon enough.

Alex was only seventeen years old and no longer had anything, he'd had a shit life and I wanted to be there for him no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke and realized straight away where I were, I'd slept over many times in the past but we'd never shared a bed together. I had to admit that it felt really strange at first and then I realized why, Fox was actually holding me in his arms while I'd slept oblivious to it all.

My heart ached thinking about what I truly wanted from Fox, yet I had to lie and hide my true feelings so he wouldn't hate me

"Hey are you awake now Alex?"

"Yeah, shit I must have been more tired than I thought last night."

"Well it was a rather eventful night with you and our late-night visitor, I'm just glad you slept through it as you were in need of the rest."

"Why who came last night as I heard nothing?"

"Your father."

"Oh shit!”

Suddenly I felt really worried for Fox and what my father might do, he could leave him alone as this was nothing to do with him.

"He came to tell you that your mum has left, apparently she's gone to stay with your aunt for a while."

"Good at least I know that she's safe from him, great I guess it'll just be the two of us then."

"Your father doesn't want you back Alex."

"Why what did he say?"

"He's kicked you out, he even brought over some of your things too."

"Great, just fuckin great."

"Hey I thought you'd be pleased."

"Yeah I'm pleased that I don't have to see him anymore, it's just the fact that I'm now homeless."

"Alex you're more than welcome to move in here."

"Thanks Fox, don't worry I'll try and find somewhere as soon as I can."

"Alex your seventeen with no money or anything, look you can stay here for as long as you want. My parents will let you have the spare bedroom, plus I'll always be here for you too."

"Thanks Fox, believe me I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I love you more than anything Alex."

"I know and I love you too."

Shit if only he knew how much I wanted to hear him say those words, maybe under different circumstances would be even better too.

"Does that mean you'll forgive me for last night and what I had Emma do?"

"There's nothing to forgive Fox, I know you only did it to try and make me happy and not left out."

Suddenly Fox kissed me on the cheek, it was also then that I felt him pull away from me. I had to admit though that I hadn't expected the slap on my backside, hell or the reaction it would cause either.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Time to get up."

Great now my cock had leapt to attention, also my brain seemed to be working overtime too. I imagined myself rolling over and sharing a deep kiss, then afterwards we would make love together...

"Hey Alex are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay."

"You just looked miles away and so happy too."

Believe me happy was an understatement, this close to Fox was really fuelling all my fantasies and more.

XXXXXXXXXX

I watched as Alex lay there smiling, in the past I'd never realized just how good looking he really was. Shit what the hell was wrong with me thinking things like that, then I remembered how I'd held him as Emma gave him the blow job.

My own cock had reacted to his naked body, shit now I had to wonder if I were gay or bi sexual. I decided to get out of bed and go into the bathroom, I didn't want to lose Alex as a friend and knew this would be a sure way.

If Alex even knew I were thinking about him sexually I'd be fucked, he'd pack his bags and leave and I'd lose him for good. Well at least my parents had agreed that he could stay, however they were specific rules while they were away on holiday.

I was to have no parties at all, also they'd said no girls in the house either. I was sure that between me and Alex we'd come up with something to do, great now I were starting to have immoral thoughts about him.

Finally, I knew I couldn't stay in the bathroom any longer, when I returned to the bedroom I found Alex fast asleep once more. I stood there just looking at him, shit he was perfect in every way except for one that is.

The bruise on his stomach was far more prominent this morning, it also covered his entire stomach too. I was more than intrigued to see just how far the bruise actually went, I couldn't help myself as I pulled on the waistband of his boxers.

I could see that the bruise went as far down as his groin, it overwhelmed me that someone could actually hurt Alex like that. I'd been so lost in thought and didn't even realize he were awake now, well that was until his hand grabbed his wrist.

"Fox what the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry, I was just checking you out that's all."

"What!"

"Shit I didn't mean like that, I were just checking out the bruise to see how bad it is, does it still hurt a lot as I can get you something, it's just it looks far worse this morning that's all."

"Calm down Fox will you, look I've had plenty of bruises before and I'll live."

"Yeah well maybe you should get it checked out as a precaution, I'd just feel better if you did that's all."

"Fox I've no intention of going near my father so it won't happen again, I've still got my key and will go when he's at work."

"Why? what the hell do you have to go back there for?"

"The rest of my stuff, look I'll be okay I promise."

"You're not going there on your own Alex, if you go so do I."

"Fine if you insist."

"Yeah Alex I do, come on let’s just go and get it over with then."

I couldn't help myself as I ran my thumb over his lip, Jesus the sensation was making me more turned on than ever right now.

"You mean a lot to me Alex, I don't want to see you get hurt anymore okay."

"Thanks Fox, I'm lucky to have you as a friend."

I'd truly meant it when I said he meant a lot to me, I swear I'll kill his father if he ever touches him like that again. I was really looking forward to two weeks alone here with Alex, also for some reason the thought of no girls over rule didn't seem to bother me at all.

XXXXXXXXXX

I arrived back home to find an empty house, I missed my mum but knew I wouldn't have to see my father though. Deep down I was also pleased that Fox insisted on coming with me, my father would have to be stupid to try anything with him.

We both went into my bedroom to pack up the rest of my belongings, however I soon realized that it wouldn't take long at all to do it. The room looked like a bomb site now, everything was either broken or ripped and beyond salvaging.

"Shit I really wish he were dead, did he really have to destroy nearly everything that I own!"

"I'm so sorry Alex."

"Hey it's not your fault Fox, I'm the one with a complete bastard for a father."

"Do you want to check and see if he missed anything, not that it looks like it though."

"No there's no point, I just want to get the hell out of here as this is no longer my home anymore."

I was really struggling to hold it all together now, yet a big part of me didn't want to fall apart with Fox here in the same room. It was then that I felt his arms go around me, yet in some respects it made things even worse for me as I loved him so much.

"Alex you can replace it all, I can't replace you and wouldn't want a life without you."

His sentiment really touched me and I were about to answer him, yet I heard a noise and suddenly felt really sick.

"Oh fuck..."

"What is it Alex?"

"I heard a car door outside, I need to get the hell out of here right now!"

"Come on then let's go."

We made it as far as the kitchen, it was at that moment my father walked in and he looked pissed off when he noticed us.

"What are you doing here Alexi? hey look you've even brought your boyfriend with you."

"Go to hell and leave Fox out of it, you fuckin destroyed everything I own and I hate you."

I couldn't help myself as I lunged towards him just as he'd expected me to do, his hand came up and grabbed me hard by the throat once more.

I wanted to throw up right now as he pressed even harder, I also knew I'd be fucked if he hit me again. Not that I could do anything as he raised his fist once more, all I could do was brace myself against the pain I knew was coming.

It was at that point that Fox grabbed him by the wrist, he then pulled my father towards him and punched him in the stomach.

"Touch Alex again and I'll kill you myself, you're not so hard when the other person fights back are you?"

"You're just a pair of faggots, get the fuck out of my house or I'll call the cops and do you for trespassing."

"You call the cops on Fox and I'll have you charged with assault, I think you'd come off the worst considering my age and the bruises I have."

Fox grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me towards the door, once outside he held my hand as we ran all the way back to his place.

XXXXXXXXXX

For some reason I really didn't want to let go of Alex's hand, well at least not until I knew he were safe and away from his father. When we made it to my house I felt it were safe to release him, I guess I wanted to think that he'd be safe here with me as I'd never hurt him.

The note on the fridge informed me that the house was empty as my parents had left, they were spending the night with relatives before their holiday.

We ordered some pizza and spent the night in front of the television, we'd also decided to have few drinks as no one was here to stop us. I knew we were just been rebellious, however I believed Alex deserved to forget about everything for a while.

Finally we decided to move to my bedroom as the programs were boring, I also knew I could deal with the mess in the morning along with the spare room.

We spent the next couple of hours listening to music and just relaxing, I sat there in the chair and just watched Alex. He lay on my bed and had managed to strip down to his boxers, I couldn't miss the bruise now as it stood out even more.

Alex hadn't even noticed that I were watching him either, it was then that I also noticed the bruising around his neck too from his father's hand.

"Are you still awake Alex?"

"Yeah, only just though as I'm exhausted now."

"Well it was a rather busy and eventful day."

"I better move and go to the spare room before I fall asleep, that way you'll be able to have your bed back."

"It'll be okay Alex so just stay where you are, I haven't even cleaned the room yet and we managed together last night."

"Hey only if you’re sure you want me here..."

"Just stay where you are Alex, I want you where I can see you until you sober up."

"Thanks for the concern but I'm not a baby Fox."

"Yeah but you could have internal bleeding for all you know, also the alcohol might make it worse."

"Fine I'll stay here then."

"Good."

I sat there and watched until Alex finally fell asleep, his breathing seemed to be okay too as he fell into a deep sleep. I knew that he'd drank way too much, I also had caught him taking a couple of pain meds too and that was dangerous.

Alex had never even moaned about what had been done to him, I knew that he must be in a great deal of pain. After a while I decided that it was time I also called it a night, I'd also drank far more than I normally would too.

I used the bathroom first and then stripped out of my clothes, once in my boxers I returned to the bedroom and Alex. I noticed that he hadn't even moved while I'd been gone, I even said his name without any response.

At first I just lay there in the bed beside him, part of me wanted to touch him but was worried I'd hurt him. There was also a part of me that had another reason for wanting to touch him too, yet it scared the hell out of me what might happen if I did.

After a while I couldn't hold back and had to feel his skin, also for some reason I had a great need to kiss him on the lips. Alex had felt so good in my arms earlier, I also realized that now would be a perfect time to do it.

If Alex were repulsed by my actions I'd blame it on the drink, shit he was my best friend and I were about to test our friendship to the limit. I moved slowly and placed my arm around his chest, shit it was then that my hand found his rock-hard nipple.

It wasn't long before my own cock reacted and became hard, I knew I were gone and past all logical reasoning now. I was so turned on and becoming more desperate by the minute, I no longer had it in me to stop what I'd just started.

XXXXXXXXXX

I knew that I'd drank far too much and popped plenty of pills, far more than Fox had expected too. It just meant that I had to seriously wonder if I were hallucinating or dreaming, I could feel his fingertips as they played and caressed my nipple.

I also couldn't help myself as I behaved like a wanton slut, I pressed myself as close as I could get to the warm body that lay behind me. Fuck I could even feel his erection as it pressed against my own ass, my instant reaction was to moan with pleasure knowing who was doing this to me.

It was at that moment that I realized Fox had also drank a lot too, if I were a true friend I'd end this before it all got out of hand. I knew Fox would regret all of this the minute he sobered up, also I could lose him for good as a friend.

It was something I'd always wanted and part of me refused to listen to reason right now, also I didn't want to deal with the consequences right now either. Every nerve in my body felt on fire from the pleasure I were receiving, suddenly Fox let go of my nipple and all I could do now was wait.

I had to wonder if he wasn't as drunk as I'd first thought, that or he'd sobered up enough to realize what he was doing and who with. I lay here breathing really heavy, maybe Fox was just having second thoughts after all.

I lay there so long and were just about to roll away from him, yet it was then that his hand suddenly returned to my nipple once more. I decided that I'd just lay here and accept whatever he gave me, chances were I'd never experience this feeling with him ever again.

Shit it was then that he started moving his fingers along my chest, yet he never even stopped until he reached the waistband of my boxers. I suddenly had a feeling this was as far as he'd go, if so I knew I'd have to go to the bathroom and take care of myself.

I had to admit though that I'd never been so surprised in my life as right now, Fox slipped his hand past the waistband and into my boxers. I couldn't even breathe right now from anticipation, I were even to scared to move or make any noise.

My breathing became heavy though as he suddenly grabbed hold of my erection, I'd never felt anything this good in my life before. I knew that I never wanted it to end as Fox worked up a rhythm, shit I also knew I'd be coming any second at this rate and this was a dream come true.

Fox kept it up now without even pausing, then suddenly he started kissing my ear and along my neck before biting it. I couldn't hold back any longer as my body reacted, within seconds I came in my boxers and all over his hand.

My body was totally wiped out and coming had drained the last of my energy, I had to wonder if I'd even heard Fox say what he did.

"You're gorgeous and so responsive Alex, also you belong to me now."

I drifted in and out of sleep due to exhaustion, when I woke I could feel Fox still playing with my over sensitive body. It wasn't that much later that everything suddenly changed and I felt pain, however this was a good enjoyable pain.

XXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't believe that I'd just made Alex come, best was he hadn't even objected to me doing it either. The trouble was I myself still needed to come desperately, yet Alex had practically passed out on me.

I decide to remove his damp underwear, I then just stared at his gorgeous naked body. I couldn't resist as I ran my hand over his tight backside and I wanted him even more, it wasn't even like I'd had sex with a man before either.

I just knew that I had to fuck Alex and soon, preferably before he realized just what he'd gone and done while drunk. I ran my finger up and down the crack of his ass, it also wasn't long before my finger found that tight little hole.

Tight was one hell of an understatement, to top it off I wasn't exactly small in that department either. I just spent the next five minutes enjoying the view, also I couldn't stop my hands from feeling his silky soft skin.

It was then that I realized I'd have to do something and soon, also that I had two options to consider. I could just jerk off all over said gorgeous body, at least that way I'd find some relief and hopefully get some sleep myself.

My only other option was to force myself to move away from him, find something to loosen him up and then fuck him senseless. It didn't take me long to decide on the second option, so I had no choice but to force myself to get out of bed.

I went into my parents’ bed room and opened the draw beside the bed, it didn't take me long either to find exactly what I wanted. The tube of lube was still new and sealed, not that I wanted to think about my parents’ sex life right now.

I soon made my way back to my own room and Alex, who I might add now appeared to be fast asleep. Well there were no way I planned to back out of this now, I got back into bed and opened the tube of lube.

I didn't want to hurt him either, I made sure I applied plenty of the lube to his backside and my own fingers. I ran my finger along the crack of his ass, it wasn't long at all before I'd worked my finger deep inside his tight hole.

I could feel his muscles as he gripped hold of my finger, shit I wanted to experience that tight grip around my rock-hard cock too. Even though I knew I wouldn't last too long, as I became really desperate by the time I had three fingers buried inside him.

I knew I couldn't hold off any longer as I removed my fingers, I now made sure I also had plenty of the lube on my oversensitive cock. I then positioned myself against his ass and started to push, it was at that point that I realized Alex were now awake.

Shit would he want this or see it as rape, yet even as he moaned in pain I just forced myself deep inside his pliant body.

XXXXXXXXXX

I soon realized that Fox was far too gone to stop now, not that I wanted him to stop that is. I were still a virgin and it fuckin hurt like hell, yet I wanted more and so did my desperate body.

I also noticed that my own cock reacted once more, within seconds I were hard for the second time tonight. This was everything I could ever dream of and more, to have Fox as my lover meant more to me than anything else ever could.

It didn't take long for my body to adjust to the entry and Fox was rather large too, once I finally relaxed the feeling was euphotic. it was on the tip of my tongue to tell him how much I loved him, not just as a friend as I were in love with him as a lover.

I was unsure just how Fox would take the news but I had to tell him, however as I opened my mouth he spoke first.

"God it's surprising just what you'll do while drunk."

"What do you mean?"

"At the end of the day it's just a hole, you're just far tighter than women."

"Shit was this just a drunken..."

"What's the matter, shit Alex you suddenly look really pale."

"Nothing, it doesn't matter so just drop it Fox."

Fox carried on fucking my ass, as for me the moment was long gone now. My erection had deflated along with all my hopes and dreams, he was my best friend and had just used me for sex as that's all it was to him.

I now felt more degraded and used than ever, this hurt far more than what my father had ever done to me. At least I knew my father outright hated me, Fox was supposed to be my best friend and love me not use me.

All I could do was just lay here and wait it out as Fox carried on, not that it was long before he came deep in my ass. I felt so sick and hurt deep inside, I just prayed that Fox would now fall asleep and leave me alone.

I had to get out of here and as far away from him as possible, I couldn't see how we could even be friends after this disaster. There were just a couple of problems with my idea, I had no money or even a place that I could go.

The trouble was I knew that I couldn't stay here anymore, even though I knew just how bad it would hurt Fox if we never saw each other again. I knew every time I looked at him I'd remember what we'd done and what I'd meant to him, I guess it was now time that I started putting myself first for a change.

Soon I realized that Fox was now fast asleep, I couldn't even look at him without feeling pain and never would. My only thought was regarding the ones that had hurt me and to hurt them, that meant Fox and my father.

I climbed out of the bed as quiet as possible, I then grabbed my clothes and made my way towards the bathroom. It didn't take me long to clean myself up and get dressed, all I wanted was the smell of sex and Fox off my body.

Once ready I grabbed my jacket and slipped out without even looking back, I knew exactly where I'd go to get a set of wheels before Fox woke.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke sometime early in the morning to find myself alone, I wondered if Alex had gone for a shower or some coffee. As for me, shit last night was mind blowing with Alex and I wanted to repeat it soon as possible.

I'd always loved Alex like a brother but this, maybe I was the one that was living a lie and lying only to myself. I wanted him in every way that was humanly possible, I'd never had enough of him even after all these years.

Maybe I'd do well to find out if it was what Alex wanted, after all he was rather drunk too last night. I knew I'd have to drag myself out of bed and go look for him, I were in desperate need of the toilet anyway.

Once I finally moved I had to find some clean clothes, I rummaged around and soon found a clean pair of boxers to wear. Well it appeared that the bathroom was empty so Alex must be in the kitchen, maybe he was making some strong coffee and a hangover breakfast.

I used the bathroom and went in search of him, I had to admit that I were surprised to find the kitchen also empty. I felt really intrigued as to where Alex might have gone, shit it was only eight in the morning and we'd both had a really late night too.

I switched on the kettle and grabbed a mug, it was at that moment I heard the loud banging on the front door. Maybe Alex had gone out for some air to clear his head and the door locked, even so there was no reason at all that he had to hammer that loud.

"Hold on, shit I'm coming as fast as I can!"

I opened to door slowly as I were underdressed for guests, yet it was at that moment that I were met with a ton of abuse.

"Where the hell is he? I know the little shit will be somewhere here if you are!"

It was at that moment that Dimitri Krycek barged in and pushed me out of the way, he then went off to search the rooms for Alex.

"You have no right here Dimitri and I'd like you to leave so I can dress, also Alex went out and won't be back till later."

"Well you would lie for him, I bet he's cowering in your bedroom and thinks he can hide from me and what he's done."

Shit Dimitri was determined to look no matter what I said, however for some reason I didn't want him in my bedroom though.

"Stay out of there Dimitri, I've already told you that he's not here."

"Like I'd believe a Mulder, you've always thought you were better than me and looked down at me."

"Yeah because only scum beats up his own son..."

With that Dimitri opened my bedroom door and walked in, not that he went far before he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Jesus I'd only been joking about it before, shit my son really is a fuckin faggot after all."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This room smells of sweat and sex, no wonder I always hated him."

"Get out of my bedroom and out of my home, you've always hated Alex no matter what he did and you know it."

"Yeah well if you see him you can give him a message from me, I'm reporting my car as stolen to the police the minute I get home."

Now I felt totally lost, why the hell would he think Alex had stolen his car.

XXXXXXXXXX

I'd left Fox alone in bed and went straight back to my fathers, at least he was predictable and always left the keys in the same place. Ha as usual my father was drunk and fast asleep on the couch, stealing his car would be a piece of cake.

At least I knew this would piss him off too, also I'd now have a way of getting far away from them both. I hadn't a clue as to where the hell I'd even go, the only person I had left now was my mother.

I knew I couldn't go to her right now for her safety, my mother has suffered enough at the hands of my father. Well it looked like it was now time for me to man up a bit, from now on it looked like I'd have to start doing everything on my own from now on.

It wasn't like I could just turn off my feelings either, I'd loved Fox for many years now and thought we'd be friends for life. I guess that I were the fuckin idiot in life, I'd always just accepted things and never put myself first.

That was why I didn't feel so guilty when I found my father's wallet alongside his keys, all I really wanted was enough money to get some gas and food. Finally, I left and hit the road alone, I'd just need to get out of the built-up areas so I could put my foot down and pick up some speed.

For now I'd have to drive with care and at a safe speed, the last thing I wanted were police following me or stopping me. At the end of the day I were still only seventeen years old, also I had no license or insurance to drive his car.

I'd had very little sleep and I was starting to really feel it now, the hangover also wasn't helping but I wasn't far enough away to stop. Just a few more miles and I'd be far enough away to pull over and sleep, I knew that I'd also need to get some gas and food too soon.

I drove a few more miles and finally managed to stop, I found the gas station to be practically empty and I was really thankful for that fact. I grabbed some coffee and a sandwich to help my stomach and head, I then also decided to use the facilities while I were here.

Once back inside the car I drove away, then I left the interstate and decided to pick up some speed. I decided I were the most unlucky person alive right now, I'd gone another twenty miles or so when I noticed the police car.

The car was parked near a junction and partially hidden from the road, I slowed my speed limit down and drove on for another few miles. Then I could see out of my rear-view mirror as the car pulled out, it just hung back there behind me keeping its distance.

Maybe I'd be okay if I kept my head and didn't panic, hell it wasn't like I were the only car out here on the roads. I thought I were in luck until the siren and lights suddenly went on.

Like an idiot I panicked and lost my nerve, I could have just drove slowly and hoped it was someone else that they wanted. No, I decided to put my foot down and try to outrun them.

Great now it was only a matter of time before they caught up with me, after that I had no idea what would happen to me.

XXXXXXXXXX

All I could do now was wait and I hated waiting more than anything. Alex was pretty much a loner and always had been, apart from myself he hardly bothered with anyone at all.

Alex also only knew Emma because of me too, his father was to mainly blame for the way Alex was regarding people. I decided that I'd give Emma a call and see if she knew anything, maybe he'd gone around there to see her.

It turned out that Emma had been at work this morning, she worked at the local paper shop that opened really early.

"Emma you know that you're the only person Alex knows."

"Yeah I saw Alex this morning, however it was early and I'd thought it was his father at first."

"What would you mistake him for that bastard?"

Because Alex was in his father's car, he was by himself Fox and the one driving!"

"Shit just what the hell is Alex playing at?"

"What do you mean Fox, why has something happened since last night?"

"Dimitri was here, he claimed that Alex had stolen his car."

"Shit Dimitri will be really pissed off, everyone knows that his car means more to him than anything."

"Yeah you could say that, apparently he has phoned the police and reported the car stolen. Alex has no licence or anything, he'll get severely done if he's caught driving it."

"Yeah he'll be arrested and still have his father to deal with."

"That's why I have to find him Emma, preferably before the police or his father does."

"Look if I do see Alex first I'll let you know."

"Thanks’ Emma I really appreciate your help."

"Anytime Fox, look I can come around later this evening if you want? We could have a few drinks and some fun to help us both relax!"

"Look no offence Emma but I'm busy right now, you know that Alex means everything to me."

"Yeah a questionable amount."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hell Fox you'd think you were gay when he's around, ha maybe you are for all I know."

"Think what you want Emma, however Alex will always come first."

"Yeah I get that the point, look I'll catch you later Fox."

"Yeah okay, thanks for listening Emma."

"No problem, but I think you have a lot more to sort out than you think."

Shit deep down I knew that she was right, also I'd have to deal with my feelings even if Alex hated me. Well I suppose this was if I ever managed to find him, maybe I'd go out and see if anyone else had seen him.

XXXXXXXXXX

I were an idiot and knew I had nowhere to go now, also in all honesty my father’s Audi was way too powerful for me to handle. I though were just a stubborn bastard and always had been, I refused to give in and just pull over.

It wasn't long before I were doing over a hundred miles an hour, I could feel the pull of the car and felt like I'd lift off. I'd never drove a car at this speed before, hell I'd hardly even drove his car either.

I was pathetic, that's what he'd told me when I'd asked for driving lessons. My father gave me a couple and then gave up, he'd said that I was totally useless and incapable of ever driving a car.

It was my past memories that made me refuse to give in, I'd show that bastard that I was capable of doing something. I kept up the same speed for the next ten miles, I were just thankful that the roads were rather dead right now.

Obviously, the police were smarter and planned ahead for people like me, I were going high speed and that was when I ran over the stinger that lay across the road.

Suddenly I lost control of the car and couldn't hold on, the car swerved out of my control and I couldn't do a damned thing about it. Before I knew what was happening I found myself in a ditch, my body felt instant pain and I felt light headed too.

I knew that the airbag had saved me from any real damage, I guess it didn't help that I already had severe stomach injuries. Suddenly the car door was yanked open, it was then that I saw the face of the pissed off officer.

"Are you okay, shit how old are you son?"

I sat there and refused to look at the man, he'll never mind even thinking about answering him.

"Look just get out of the car, then stand there with your hands behind your head."

I felt humiliated as the officer fully searched me, to make it worse he the put the cuffs on me.

"What's your name son?"

"Go to hell as I'm not telling you anything."

"Look you won't do yourself any favours."

"Like I give a shit."

"Fine I'm arresting you for having no licence, dangerous driving and failing to stop."

"Is that it?"

"I would lose the attitude if I were you, your also under arrest for taking the vehicle without the owner's consent."

"Whatever, he let me use the car so I never stole it."

"The car was reported stolen a few hours ago son."

I tried to act hard, yet deep down I was failing miserably. I knew what my father was like and how much his car meant to him, I just wondered if he'd told the police who might have stolen it.

"Maybe the owner of the vehicle can identify you, we'll be letting him know that we have his car so it's worth a try."

Great I knew that I were fucked now and this was about to become worse, I'd also have to deal with my father as well as the police.

XXXXXXXXXX

I'd never felt as alone as I did right now, I guess it wasn't even like I could go home and talk to my parents either. At least it felt good to get out and walk around for a bit, as deep down I knew that Alex would be long gone if he had transport.

I walked for over an hour, yet I still couldn't get over the feeling that I wouldn't see Alex again. It was then that I saw his father's tow truck outside the local shop, Dimitri walked out of the shop looking rather pissed off as usual.

I thought maybe I could just walk past without him noticing me, that way I wouldn't have to deal with him and his moaning about Alex. I kept my head down and just kept walking, as usual my luck was shit and I heard him ask me a question.

"Fox have you seen that son of mine yet?"

"I thought you claimed not to have a son, as for Alex I haven't seen him today at all."

"Don't be mouthy lad, the police have my car and that's where I'm going right now."

"Do you know if it was Alex that stole your car?"

"No idea, apparently they have the driver in custody but he's refusing to talk."

"So what will you do if it is Alex?"

"For all I care they can throw the book at him, it's about time he took responsibility for his actions."

"Do you really hate him that much? hell he's your son at the end of the day."

"Hey if you're that bothered you can come with me, I'm sure Alex would love to see you Fox."

"Yeah and what if it's not Alex?"

"I'll get my car back and bring you back home, you see you have nothing to lose by coming with me."

I really didn't like Dimitri Krycek at all, I guess mainly because of what he'd done to Alex in the past. I guess I didn't like the idea of Alex been alone with him either, he'd most likely end up beating Alex for stealing his car.

"Fine I'll come with you then."

"Fine hop in and we can get going, like I said I'll bring you back either way."

"What about Alex, you don't plan to just leave him there do you?"

"I've no idea what I'll do yet, hell it might not even be Alexi for all I know."

"Yeah but what if it is him."

"I'll decide when I get there, believe me Alexi can dig his own grave with that mouth of his."

"Yeah I guess he takes after his father more than you realize."

"Smart ass, you'd do better to find some pretty girl than Alexi."

"So you don't like the fact he might be gay?"

"What do you mean, might be? Also things with Alexi have always been hard, he has so many secrets and it makes him hard to get along with."

"It just happened neither I or Alex planned it, for all I know he could regret it and hate me now as we were drunk at the time."

"Yeah right, I've seen the way Alexi watches you Fox and talks about you."

I spent the remainder of the trip ignoring Dimitri, I couldn't get my head around what he'd just said. Shit was I really that blind around Alex, had he really had feelings for me without me even realizing...

XXXXXXXXXX

I were placed inside the waiting police car and then the officer drove me to the station, it was there that I found myself in a cell and alone.

Deep down I knew that I were a fuckin idiot, I knew that I should never have taken my father's car as it'd piss him off. My father's car meant more to him than anything else in his life, that included me.

I hated it here and had no concept of time whatever, I just knew that I were bored out of my head with nothing to do. The cell was cold and damp, it was also rather depressing too as I had plenty of time to think.

I could hear the drunk that was in the cell next to mine, shit all I wanted was for him to stop shouting and shut the fuck up. Also I wanted to get the hell out of here, the only thing that pleased me was the fact I had the cell to myself.

Ha I knew I only had the cell to myself because of my age, I guess it wouldn't look too good if I got beat up or raped while here. It was some time later that I heard someone enter, at first I only noticed the officer until my father spoke.

"Sir this is the person we caught driving your car, I just need to know if you know the person or have seen him before?"

"Yeah, I know him, he's my son..."

"Can you please tell me how old he is Sir?"

"He's only seventeen and apparently an idiot too."

"Well he's going to have a court date and will be charged with dangerous driving, also driving without a licence or any insurance."

"Have you any idea what the outcome will be, will he go to prison or a remand centre?"

"He'll perhaps end up with a suspended sentence due to his age, however it will also depend on the other matter too."

"What's that?"

"I will need to know if you're pressing charges for the theft of your car? I might also add that we have your car here in our compound."

"Can you tell me what damage was done to it, it's not like he'll be paying to get it fixed?"

Nice to see that my father was been his usual self and his car still came first, I knew he'd leave me to rot if the damage had been any worse.

"It will need a couple of tires fixed and a new front light, we do have a garage if you need to get it fixed straight away..."

"Fine I won't be pressing charges, however first I'd like to have a word with my son alone."

"Very well sir."

I watched as the cell door opened and my father entered, he then walked over to the bed and sat down beside me. Inwardly I cringed and tried to move away from him without any luck, I had nowhere to go but doubted he'd hit me in here.

"Why did you take my car Alexi?"

"I wanted to get away from everyone, also I knew that it'd piss you off and you deserved it. Shit you beat me and broke nearly everything that I own, I guess it was revenge."

"Alexi you could have hurt yourself, that or even kill yourself."

"Like you give a shit about me or what I want!"

"I know that we have a shit relationship Alexi and I'm sorry about that, also that doesn't mean I want to see you dead. What about Fox Mulder? Doesn't he mean something to you and he might be worried about you."

"What about him? Have you seen him since I left?"

"He came with me and is out there in the waiting room, he also appears rather worried about you."

Shit I couldn't believe that my father had brought Fox here with him, shit now I had nowhere to hide from either of them.

XXXXXXXXXX

I had no choice other than to wait here in the police station, all I wanted was to know whether it was Alex they held or not. Emma had seen Alex driving his father's car earlier today, so it was likely it was him and now he had nowhere to run.

I had a feeling Alex would flip out though when he sees us both here, especially as he hates his father with a passion. The biggest question was why he'd ran in the first place, I couldn't think of a reason why he'd be pissed off with me.

I must have sat there for another thirty minutes just thinking, it was then that Dimitri walked out followed by his son. Alex kept his head down at all times, apparently looking at the floor was better than looking at me.

Shit it suddenly hit me out of the blue what was wrong, Alex must be ashamed of what we'd done together last night. Maybe to him it was nothing more than a drunk fuck, the biggest question was whether we could get past it and move on.

I knew I'd have to be careful what I said to Alex, not that I got a chance to say anything as Dimitri spoke first...

"Alexi you will have to stay here and wait with Fox, apparently I've been told there's a canteen where you can wait and get a drink too."

"Why the hell do I have to wait, I bet you're planning to just leave me here anyway."

"If that were the plan I'd have pressed charges too."

"For once just do as I ask Alexi and stay here with Fox, look I'll return after I get my car fixed and we can talk."

"We have nothing to talk about, also I don't need you to take me home anyway."

"Alexi that's enough, stop behaving like a spoilt brat."

"Fuck you."

"You've always had a smart mouth and have to provoke me, well this time it won't work. Alexi they can't even let you leave unless I return, look Fox can you just keep him here and out of trouble?"

"I'll do my best, well that's if Alex lets me!"

Shit not that I knew if Alex would even listen to me, especially as he seemed to be avoiding me at all cost. Dimitri left the pair of us alone, however Alex decided to remain quiet as we headed towards the canteen.

Well it looked like I'd seriously have my work cut out for me, not that I cared how long it took as I loved him so much and couldn't lose him now. I wanted him as a lover, yet deep down I knew I'd take friendship rather than nothing at all.

"Alex do you want a drink or anything to eat?"

"I guess I'll have to make do with a coffee, it's not like they serve anything stronger around here."

"Alex talk to me, have I done something to piss you off?"

"Why would you think that, what could you have possibly done to piss me off?"

"So why the hell did you steal your father’s car if everything's okay? Also you took off without even letting me know!"

"Poor little Fox, look I don't answer to you or anyone else so just fuckin drop it. Why don't you run along and get the coffee, that way you might stop giving me the third degree.”?

I went to get the drinks and left Alex sat there alone, I realized this would be far harder than I'd even expected it to be. When Alex gets pissed off it can last for ages, normally though he was hardly ever pissed off with me and I prefer it over this.

XXXXXXXXXX

I hurt so much and also hated having to hurt Fox too, yet I just couldn't let go of the pain he'd caused me with his actions. What he'd done had taken me apart inside, now all I had to do was put up with him until we arrived back home.

It wasn't like I even knew what I'd do once we were back, I'd got to the point where I had no one and couldn't stay with my father or Fox. I lay my hands upon the table and rested my head upon them, maybe I could just fake sleep and keep Fox off my back.

It was then that Fox intentionally banged the tray upon the table, yet I managed to pretend that I were still asleep. Shit I think that I must have really fallen asleep at some point though, the next voice I heard was that of my father.

"Alexi, come on it's time to wake up and get moving."

"Where's the car?"

"It's outside, it's also getting late now and I want to go home."

"I'm surprised that you're in a hurry! I mean it's not like you have anyone to rush back to is it?"

"Look Alexi I'm sorry for what I did, I fucked up big time with you and your mother and I have to live with that."

"Yeah well that's your own problem and not mine."

"You won't ever forgive me will you Alexi, hell or even give me another chance?"

"You beat the crap out of me, everything you did led up to this and where we are now."

"Led to what exactly Alexi? You ending up in bed and having sex with your best friend?"

"What! How the hell do you know what went on between us?"

"I went over to see Fox and..."

"Look just forget that I asked, I really don't care about anyone or anything anymore."

My father had attached the car to the rear of his tow truck, I was just thankful that the truck had rear seats for emergencies. I got into the rear of the truck and slammed the door shut behind me, I really didn't want Fox anywhere near me right now or ever again.

"Alex open the door and let me in will you. look we really need to talk about this."

"Just sit in the front Fox, cos believe me when I say I've nothing nice to say to you."

"So what, you won't even tell me what I've done to you?"

"Go figure it out yourself Fox, just leave me the hell alone in the meantime."

I never spoke to either of them on the journey back, I'd actually spent the time wondering where I'd go and what I'd do. The trouble been that I hardly had any possibilities to choose from, in the end I decided to collect my stuff and go and stay with my mother.

The first job would be to lose my father and Fox, I was well aware that they'd both want to talk to me and soon. I was actually surprised when my father pulled up outside Fox's place and not his, well at least he wasn't making me go back home with him.

My plan was to lie to my father first and get him out of the picture, once he'd gone I'd have to then work on Fox too. My father would be easier; however I still had no idea how I'd get rid of Fox without any trouble.

"I take it that you were planning on staying with Fox Alexi?"

"Yeah why what's it to you?"

"Can we talk later, look you're still my son Alexi and I want to try and salvage this relationship if I can!"

"Yeah I'll come over in a bit."

"Thanks, that's all I ask and I'm grateful for that alone."

The truth was, I knew I'd be long gone from here before that time even came.

XXXXXXXXXX

I unlocked the door and Alex followed behind as I entered, it was then that he pushed past me and went straight into the bedroom. I still couldn't figure out what the hell I'd done wrong, it was then that I started to wonder if it were last night and what we'd done.

At the time Alex had seemed up for it and wasn't complaining, now I had to wonder if we'd even be the same again. Alex was angry and exceptionally pissed off with me, yet he'd never been like that in all the years I'd known him.

I decided to follow him into the bedroom and see what happened, maybe I could try again and see if Alex would talk to me now. I entered the room and wasn't prepared to see the sight that met me, Alex were there shoving all his belongings into a bag.

I knew that I'd lose Alex for good if I let him walk out of the door, I knew I now had only one chance left to convince him to stay and understand what I felt for him.

"Alex what the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell does it look like!"

"Look I think we need to talk before we both do something we'll regret, please Alex just listen to me."

"There's nothing to talk about Fox, I'm leaving and that's all there is to it."

"No way am I just letting you just walk out of that door..."

"You can't stop me Fox, try and see what happens to you."

"Jesus Alex we've been friends for years, you're willing to throw it all away without even trying to talk to me."

"Yeah well maybe I don't need a friend Fox, just fuck off and leave me the hell alone."

"Alex at least tell me what I've done, you should know that I'd never intentionally hurt you!"

Great now Alex looked even more pissed off than before, suddenly he turned and grabbed the closest object near him. Lucky I were fast and only just missed the book I knew Alex wouldn't stop there and I had to end this fast.

"Jesus Alex have you lost your fuckin mind..."

It was at that point that two more books flew past me, one even managed to catch the side of my head.

"Alex give it a fuckin rest will you, otherwise someone will seriously get hurt here."

"Just get the fuck out of my way Fox, that or I guarantee it'll be you that gets hurt."

"Come on then Alex try it, give it your best shot if it's what you want."

"Don't push me Fox, just because I 've never hurt you before doesn't mean I won't now."

"Look I'm not letting you go and that's all there is to it, at least not until you talk to me."

Shit his next movements caused me to duck fast, within seconds an ornament hit the wall and smashed into pieces.

"Fuck this Alex, I've really had enough of you behaving like a fuckin two-year-old."

"Go to hell Fox..."

"I loved Alex more than anything or anyone else, I knew that I'd been left with no choice other than using force on him.

XXXXXXXXXX

God Fox was really starting to piss me off now, my head and heart hurt so much and I had to get out of here. I ignored him as I grabbed my bag and prepared to leave, Fox had hurt me more than I thought possible and I'd had enough.

I turned around and found Fox stood in the doorway and blocking my only exit, I guess we'd be doing it the hard way after all. I loved him but would use force if it were needed, at the end of the day Fox had brought this upon himself.

"Just get out of my way Fox, move NOW..."

"like hell I will."

It was at that split that Fox charged me using full force, I soon found myself shoved backwards and sprawled upon the bed. I tried getting up to no avail, suddenly Fox was upon me and had me pinned down.

Shit I really couldn't cope with this, I could feel the heat radiating from his body. I wanted him so much and couldn't give in to him, nor could I let him win and take control.

"Get the fuck off me Fox, move now or I'll fuckin kill you..."

"Yeah whatever, somehow I don't think you're in a position to make threats Alex."

I started struggling and tried to get Fox off me, however the next thing I felt was pain on my face. I couldn't believe that Fox had just slapped me hard across the face, he now just sat there staring down at me.

"You fuckin bastard, I hate you so much Fox."

I couldn't help the sudden onset of the tears, it had started out slow and then I lost all control and the tears flowed.

"Shit I'm so sorry Alex."

"No you’re not, you don't give a fuckin shit about me Fox."

"Look Alex maybe you can't accept what happened between us, however we really do have to deal with it all."

"What the hell is there to deal with Fox? You made your feelings perfectly clear last night."

"Alex I really don't understand, shit it didn't help that we were both drunk."

"Fox I'm well aware that it was just sex and nothing more, you told me yourself what it meant at the time."

"When? Shit I really don't remember saying anything!"

"What was it you said again, wait just give me a minute to think. Oh yeah I remember, you said it was surprising just what you'd do while drunk. Oh, and also how I was just a hole to fuck and the gender didn't matter."

"Shit you've blown it all out of context Alex, I just meant I wouldn't have had the guts to sleep with a man while sober that's all. Not because the idea was repulsive, more like the fact I was scared of losing you Alex."

"Really, so what about the other thing you said?"

I already knew that Fox loved me as a friend, however I wasn't looking for a friend with benefits. Shit I couldn't stand this any longer and now the tears became full on sobs, maybe I should just tell him how I feel and leave afterwards.

I looked up at him through my tears, it was now time to end this charade one way or another.

XXXXXXXXXX

It hurt to see Alex worked up into such a state and crying like this, to think I'd just used him for sex and nothing more.

"Fox..."

"What?"

"I don't know how to say this, look I just think that it's time I came clean with you."

"Just say it Alex, let’s get everything out in the open so we can deal with it all."

"I've loved you for years and more than just as a friend and I feel used, go on now you can be disgusted with me and just let me go."

"You fuckin idiot! Why didn't you just tell me Alex?"

"Because I didn't want to lose you, you're my best friend too Fox."

"So you think I'm despised by what we did, a quick drunk fuck and that was it..."

"Yeah and now we can't even be friends because I can't live like this, just tell me you hate me Fox and we can move on."

Well they do say actions speak louder than words, I leant forward and found his warm placid lips. Once I started the kiss I couldn't end it no matter what happened afterwards, even though I soon noticed Alex respond to my actions.

"I want more from you Alex, I realized that I love you more than anyone else in my life. I thought you'd hate me for taking advantage of you, I guess we're both a pair of idiots.

"You really mean it don't you?"

I knew Alex was having a hard time dealing with all of this, maybe it was time I started using a few more actions to convince him. I started to kiss him passionately once more, I also started to undo his jacket and pull up his tee shirt.

"So I guess that you're bi sexual then Fox?"

"Yeah, how about you Alex?"

"I'm gay Fox and always have been, I thought you'd have noticed that women don't interest me at all."

"What about Emma? You had no problem coming in her mouth the other day!"

"You can be so dense at times Fox."

"Gee thanks!"

"Where were you when Emma gave me the blowjob?"

"Stood behind you, why anyway?"

"Shit Fox you were naked, also I was naked from the waist down.

Don't you see, it was you who made me come and not Emma."

"Shit I'm sorry I forced you into that, it was wrong and I never took your feelings into account."

"Fox it doesn't matter; can I just ask when I first turned you on?"

"When I held you and you were naked."

"So without Emma we wouldn’t be here together now, look I love you Fox and want you to fuck me."

"No Alex, we've been there and done it that way before."

"Why the hell not, I thought you just said that you love me..."

Now Alex looked like a small vulnerable child, he really didn't like it when he didn't get his own way.

XXXXXXXXX

Great so much for Fox loving me, yeah right when he was even refusing to have sex with me.

"Please Fox."

"So you've loved me for years then Alex..."

"I told you the truth about my feelings Fox, I guess that I just lied about how much I love you."

"I'm still not fucking you though..."

I felt the tears form and knew I'd be crying once more, yet when Fox next spoke the damn broke.

"Alex, I don't want to fuck you! Hell I want to make love to you babe..."

I felt so overwhelmed and struggled to breathe, this was the one thing I'd wanted in life more than anything.

"Hey are you okay Alex? Please talk to me babe..."

"Yeah I'm okay... well I think I am anyway."

Fox gently pulled my tee shirt over my head and removed it, he then moved lower and started to unfasten my jeans. Shit I nearly lost it as he started biting and sucking my nipples, then I were gone as I found myself on the bed and stripped naked.

Fox stood up and stepped away from the bed, now I started to panic and wondered if he were having second thoughts.

"Please Fox don't leave me alone like this..."

"Hey Alex I'm only getting undressed, believe me that nothing would keep me away from that bed and you!"

I tried to relax as Fox stripped out of his clothes, I loved him so much and that included his body too. Soon he returned to the bed and lay beside me, he then gave me the most gorgeous smile possible.

"So you've fancied men for years then Alex?"

"Yeah, why does it bother you?"

"No I just remember all the times we'd gone to the gym and swimming together, we then even used the public showers afterwards."

"Yeah, believe me I can remember it all."

"Did you even fancy me back then/"

"Yeah Fox even back then, it was fuckin hard to be around you at times like that. You always turned me on so much, I'd always struggled so hard to remain flaccid around you."

Fox laughed and smiled at me, then he was suddenly kissing me passionately once more.

"I was the idiot for not noticing you, although I'm just glad that we got here in the end."

"Hey so am I."

"Right less talking, so where were I Alex..."

"About to make love to me."

"How the hell could I forget that!"

Suddenly Fox had his mouth wrapped around my cock, I knew at this rate I wouldn't last long and hoped I'd have many more chances to do it again.

The truth was far better than the lie I'd kept hidden for so many years, now I could show Fox just how much he meant to me.

The Truth Behind the Lie

By CarolelaineD

15/05/18

 

 

 

 


End file.
